User talk:Jäzzi
(talk) just edited this page! Re:MediaWiki:Monobook.css Sure, if you want to, you can remodel the Monobook look. I don't personally use the Monobook version that much so it is good that you do. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:REVISIONER Sure. You can take it. But just copy it! - Late Reply Sorry for late reply ive been busy, anyways thanks for the signature ^_^ other than that though...... just wondering any other wikia site you work on? You mentioned that you always check the wiki sites you edit. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so i see... Wait you work on the mario wiki? There's a user there called Wattz2000, he's a friend of mine from the professor layton wiki ^_^ (though i dont work in the mariowiki since i dont play mario that much) anyways you said finnish pokemon wiki? Does that mean your from finland? I'm from asia mainly phillipines. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow really that's a lot O_O Wait then what country do you come from? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 23:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so i see.... well i cant seem to find any other asian users other than me here :( meh :P though its okay i was just wondering. Well now that completes my survey XD there are an overall of 95% of users here are mostly from america.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 23:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure why not ^_^ it's okay ^_^ we can be friends ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey wait your a female user also? wow its rare to find females here. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yikes that's rough hey wanna chat on the IRC? anyways im a girl too :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Stratagem Hey whats up? Just so you know I've been away translating some manga scan's for a buddy of mine but I'm back now. I was wondering if you had anything to add to the Pokemon Stratagem. The page only includes training info as well as a few battle tips, and I was hoping you knew a few things I didn't. Also We need a page of all the nature, as well as behavioral (likes to run/often thrashes about) effects, and I don't feel like taking on that project by myself =( [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 19:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hstar's Rule Well it's Hstar's rule: If you plan on creating an episode article you must put in the code first, then rename the article with both code and title. or something like that.And all JL*** episodes now must have the code JE*** to signify that they are Johto episodes. BTW, I added a Template for The Corsola Caper. You can add any info to it. I just put in badges, main characters and what season it's in. You can do the rest if you want. I'm working on Season 3. Talk soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh, him who? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Question I just wonder, any anime that you watch, or manga that you read? Or any other game that you play that you haven't mentioned? (Don't worry, i saw your profile, i don't expect you to reply that fast.) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Issue Hey Bass. I hate to have to say this but you need to control your temper. It would not be good if your account here was closed because someone complained about you cyber bullying them. I am going to have to ask you from posting any derogatory comments especially those involving peoples ability to spell. Although your insults were directed at someone else I took offense. I am in college, majoring in writing and even I have problems with things like comma placement and spelling sometimes. On top of that KateWolf was posting rather hastily so the mistakes were not her fault. Please keep in mind that KateWolf is a fellow member of Dragon Team and if your arguments continue I will have to put both of you on temporary probation. Secondly I want you to know that I do not place the blame entirely on your shoulders. I will be having words with KateWolf as well. Just remember that the wiki is supposed to be a friendly place. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That may be so but you can't expect everyone to be perfect. And for the record you were on the offensive, which I happen to find more the part of a 10 yer old. All I'm asking is that you keep a level head. I am nominating you for PokePower but if you cant maintain an air of maturity then I wont be able to. You're a great editor and I don't wanna see you blocked for something as silly as losing your temper. also if you read my previous message I told you that I would be having a talk with her as well. She did not act properly either. I truly hope that we can end this. I don't want to see my team dissolving over nothing. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Hi BassJapas. Whats new? ::Me? Got a new Solar System puzzle today :). Do oyu like puzzles? Re:Templates Thanks for the info. I kinda figured that out myself. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quote Template You can change it if you want to. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 13:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC)